Love Sick
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Ichigo is sick, so Renji decides to take care of him. While both keep their feelings hidden what happens when Ichigo starts muttering in his sleep? RenIchi yaoi.


Yo. XD teh Yami is back again. I figured I'd write another small story… nothing major. :D I just kind of felt like writing something and this started to come along. No smut. ;; still working on that… sorta. Ah, well… maybe I will come up with something original. A bit difficult considering my College English teacher is an absolute perfectionist, egotistical NIGHTMARE! Sorry. XD

Just a little humor for my fellow yaoi fans. XD I got a not-so- happy review from someone on 'My Little Strawberry' saying that they now knew what yaoi was and 'eww'. XD Seriously. I DIED of laughter. I mean COMEONE!! It SAYS BOYxBOY LOVE!! How much more blunt can ya get!!

So I say this now!! WARNING!! YAOI!! BOYxBOY LURVIN!! GAY GUYS!! ECT ECT!! :D

ALSO! There's a small poll going on at my profile. Go there. I demand it of you. :P

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach. We all thank God for that.

--

He had noticed that Ichigo looked a little sickly one morning.

For one the orange haired teen had arrived at school late, looking even more disheveled than usual. His skin was paler and the substitute shinigami seemed unfocused, and rather exhausted. He didn't eat any of the meal that Yuzu had prepared from him, offering it to Renji and Keigo saying he had ate too much for breakfast. Renji just grew more suspicious about an ailing Ichigo. Of course Renji had brought this up to the berry and the reaction was predicable.

"Renji, I'm FINE."

"Ok, sure!" Renji growled out, folding his arms across his chest. "Just know that when yer nearly half dead in bed 'cause yer a stubborn _ass_ I will be laughing."

--

"You dumb idiot."

Renji stared down at the shivering body beneath layers of blankets. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same Ichigo that had invaded soul society to save Rukia. The once strong and steadfast Substitute was being held down by a stupid fever. Ichigo just seemed to sleep the days away, only waking up for brief moments before passing out again. Sometimes he would start muttering incoherently, tossing his head from side to side. Isshin would come in occasionally to check up on his son and Renji knew that the boy was in good hands.

That didn't keep Renji from worrying though.

The head of the Kurosaki family chose to walk in just at that moment and strode silently over towards his son. Carefully taking the wet cloth off Ichigo's forehead he dipped it into the bowl of cool water, ringing it out before placing it back on the teen's brow. Ichigo began muttering again and turned his head from side to side before settling down once more. As Isshin began to check the boys temperature he glanced at Renji, who had remained in the desk chair beside the teen's bed.

"He'll be alright," Isshin spoke softly to the red head, placing a hand on his shoulder, "The fever is starting to go down. He's a strong boy. Every kid has to catch something at some point."

"I know, sir," He muttered back. "I'm just… worried I guess. Never seen 'im like this before."

Isshin just nodded and after glancing over at his eldest child one last time he left the room quietly. Renji sat at the desk for a few moments longer before moving over to the bed where Ichigo was laying. He sat down on the edge and stroked the sweat matted hair, wishing he could see the warm brown eyes he was used to seeing. If he had the choice, which Renji knew he didn't, the red haired lieutenant would have taken back everything he had said a few days ago. Renji didn't want to see Ichigo sick; he didn't find anything funny about it.

"I was wrong, Ichi…," Renji whispered quietly. "I ain't laughin' at ya. I jus' want ya ta get better." He sat there for hours, just watching Ichigo sleep, changing the cloth when he felt necessary. It was all he really had been doing, aside from the occasional hollow hunting. Everyone knew Renji was worried about the berry head. They all could see how deeply he cared for Ichigo. The only one who didn't get was… well, Ichigo himself. That didn't really surprise Renji though. He had been trying to figure out just how to tell Ichigo how he felt for the teen. Somehow he would find a way. The sixth squad lieutenant was determined. Right now though, he needed to concentrate on getting Ichigo back to better health.

When the said strawberry began to groan and shift again Renji reached over and pulled the wet cloth off before it fell. He dipped it into the water, just to keep busy, and was about to put it back on the teen's forehead when bleary, dull brown orbs stopped him. The red head frowned when he noticed the confusion that was clouding the boy's eyes. Setting the cloth back into its basin he brushed a few sweaty bangs out of the teen's eyes.

"R-Renji…?" Ichigo croaked out softly. "What… what're you…"

Renji shushed him by placing a finger against chapped lips. "Shh… relax. Ya got a fever, ya idiot. Told ya, didn't I?" the sixth squad lieutenant tried to keep himself calm. Each Kurosaki member had been around at some point to see Ichigo awake. The orange haired teen would come around occasionally. Each time though Renji was 'conveniently' gone. It pissed him off to no end that Rukia had sent him to take care of a hollow and Ichigo woke up not two minutes after he left. He had told Rukia that the berry head would too. At least he was here now.

Ichigo paused for a moment, taking in what Renji was saying, before he said, "Yeah… I guess you did."

"How do you feel?"

"Kinda like shit that's been sittin' on a sidewalk too long in the hot sun."

"Oh, well that's just beautiful."

"You asked," Ichigo shot back as he shifted again, trying to sit up. He started shivering again and pulled up the blankets as well. "Damn, it's freezing in here."

Renji said, "No, you just have a fever." He stood up and began walking to the door. "I'm gonna get ya somethin' ta eat, ok? An' don't make that face," He stated sharply when Ichigo scrunched up his nose in distaste, "somethin' ta eat will do ya some good. Ya haven't eaten in at least two days, ya? I'll be right back."

Ichigo watched as Renji left and relaxed against the headboard of his bed. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable around the red haired lieutenant. He just didn't like to feel weak, especially around someone like Renji. He didn't like it when people fussed or worried about him. But boy was his head feeling fuzzy. He felt almost like he was disconnected from the world, like he was watching a hazy television screen. A part of him idly wondered if he had said anything while he was sleeping. _'Yeah, that'd be great.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Dummied up by a stupid fever I confess my true feelings to Pineapple Face I can see it now. Hey Renji, guess what! I love you, you overgrown lummox!'_

He prayed to whatever God that would listen he wouldn't say anything when he fell asleep again. Speaking of sleeping… he was starting to feel drained. Just as he was about to close his eyes to rest Renji had returned with a tray of soup.

"'Ey," he started sharply setting the tray onto the desk, "Don't ya fall asleep now. Ya gotta eat somethin' first."

"I'll eat later," Ichigo mumbled out, already feeling himself dozing off.

Renji glared at him and sat down on the bed, holding the warm plate of soup and a spoon. "No, yer gonna eat now." He took a spoonful from the bowl and held it to Ichigo's lips. "Now, say 'aah'."

"Renji, I'm not--," Ichigo didn't think Renji would shove the spoon in his mouth. Later on he would blame the fever for that mistake. For now he just swallowed the spoonful and shot a dark glare at the smirking red head. "That was cheating."

"Aw, don't be like that Ichi," Renji stated with the grin still etched on his face. "I'm jus' tryin' ta help ya out."

"Well, you don't have to hand feed me." Ichigo shot back, albeit wearily. "And don't call me that."

"I'm havin' fun though."

"I don't really care."

"Will you just shut up so I can feed this to you?"

"Renji if I shut up then my mouth is closed."

"Oh, yeah. Play the technical card you asshole." Renji sighed and held up another spoonful of soup. "Just let me do this, ok?"

Ichigo stopped for a moment and then sigh in concession. Where was the harm in letting Renji feed him? At least he could indulge himself a bit. So bit by bit he took until finally most of the bowl was half empty. Turning, Ichigo shook his head and held up a hand.

"No more Renji. I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Ichigo stated quietly.

"Ok. No more. Why don't ya lie down." Renji sat up once again to place the bowl back onto the tray. He turned around to see Ichigo already half asleep, glancing up at him blearily. He walked over to the teen and helped him into a more relaxed position before pulling the blankets back over the boy. He began to step away when a shaky hand reached out and grabbed onto his wrist. Renji stopped and stared down at the orange haired substitute, not really knowing what to say. "Ichigo…?"

"Don't…," Ichigo seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, the fever and exhaustion impeding his thought process, "…Don't leave… I don't … wanna…"

"I'm right here," Renji stated strongly. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Ichigo gave him a small smile. "Good. 'Cause I… really like when you're around…" His eyes began to drift shut and before Renji could ask anything the teen was sound asleep. Renji sighed as he sat down on his spot at the edge of the bed.

"Needy thing, aren't ya." He whispered softly as he set the now limp hand onto the bed. Reaching over he pulled the damp cloth out and gently wiped the sweat off of Ichigo's face. He seemed to be getting better, but Renji wasn't about to slack off. Isshin had told him to just give him something light to eat and just let him rest. Besides, it felt good to care for the one he loved.

"…Re-Ren…ji…"

Renji glanced up at Ichigo and blinked in surprise when he noticed the teen was still sleeping. He leaned over a bit to better hear the mumbling teen. Maybe Ichigo was dreaming of them fighting? Or perhaps having nightmares about being fed more soup? Or maybe…

"Mmm… Renji… "

'_Well, you don't hear THAT in a fight'_, Renji mused to himself. If it was anything to go by, the thing that was now poking his thigh would also rule out food. Unless Ichigo was turned on by broth. Wait… Ichigo was having a dream about HIM. A raunchy kind of dream. Was it the fever? Or did Ichigo actually return the feelings he felt?

"Nnn… Ren…love you…"

… Well, if that wasn't a sign… Renji grinned. Ichigo returned his feelings. Ichigo LIKED him. He could practically jump for joy. Why hadn't the berry head said anything? All this time Renji had wasted worrying about rejection! He didn't know what he wanted to do more: smack the berry upside the head or kiss him.

Renji would just have to wait for the next time Ichigo woke up. He would be waiting and this time Rukia would have to go out and hunt the hollows. After all, he had a berry boy to announce his love to. As he sat their waiting he thought up several different plans, each more absurd then the less.

--

Well… Idk. ;; this is what it is. Maybe I will continue. I did kinda leave it hangin'… constructive critisism is ok. :D

It just might depend on the reviews ya? :nudge, nudge:


End file.
